


Hurts Like Hell

by ryanhaywire



Series: maybe a void [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, kidnapping stuff for the hell of it, only vaguely connected to my au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:38:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2145918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryanhaywire/pseuds/ryanhaywire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guy grins and holds out one hand. “Heeeere, kitty kitty kitty...”</p>
<p>Ray shoots him in the face.</p>
<p>(otherwise known as ray and gavin are extremely prone to kidnapping and a date night is no exception.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurts Like Hell

**Author's Note:**

> this one is so so so raw and unedited its ridiculous. its really really late and ive had a bad day so i wrote this mostly to distract myself so this isnt meant to be very..official? this is in the same verse as falling towards the sky(now the series 'maybe a void' i might make more in the series, but this is just a oneshot)

It's not actually that hard for the two of them to get a date. They just prefer to have a third member of their relationship with them, or better yet, all of them. Mostly because they were both absurdly prone to kidnapping and to be honest, the leaky basement was a cliché Ray refused to tolerate anymore. 

Gavin complained anyway, of course. So after two weeks straight of whining and pleading he finally got Ray to reschedule the gaming night with Michael and take him out to the arcade instead. Dinner was too cheesy, both of them were fine with the greasiest burgers possible on the menu as long as they had fun.

The only problem was there was a scheduling error, and they had to walk home in the dark. 

Joking and shoving each other, they tried to make light of the fact that they had to cut through a long alley to get back to their apartment. Surprisingly, Gavin was the one who insisted on circling the block instead, but Ray wouldn't listen. After all, they had firearms and enough experience to know when things were going to spiral fast. 

And spiral they did. The second the shadows loomed at both ends of the alley, Gavin knew they were in for a fight. As the guys closed in, Ray and Gavin ended up back to back instinctively, both their guns raised. 

“So, you're not going to take the easy way out then?” One of the shadows asks with a chuckle. No one seems to have any guns, but you never know.

“If you thought you were taking us down easy, then you obviously don't know us very well.” Ray replies dryly, his finger itching to pull the trigger.

The guy grins and holds out one hand. “Heeeere, kitty kitty kitty...”

Ray shoots him in the face.

There's a second of quiet as the henchmen watch his body fall, and Ray looks smug. He blows the pistol off and coughs on the smoke.

The second the shadows advance, however, he's shooting. Two of them are dead before they even realize whats happened.

There's maybe ten on each side, and so far none of them have guns. But Ray has a shitty pistol and someone above is throwing....what the fuck, stones? Gavin's gun takes care of three of the men in quick succession, a rock to the face sending him stumbling back and into the guy Ray was fighting. 

“Thanks!” Ray tosses over his shoulder, tripping the guy up and shooting him. When he turns around to shoot the person behind him, there's no bullets left in his clip.

Shit.

Gavin watches Ray go down hard, enough to leave him motionless on the pavement. The guy had no weapons, thank god, but he'd practically bowled Ray over.

He felt his vision grow red as he gunned down every single person between them. He was not in the mood to get kidnapped and have to deal with the long process of torture and whatever spiel the villain had this time. He just wasn't. Ray and him had been having a top night for once, and now it was all ruined. What do they have to do to get a break?

Gavin is jarred violently out of his thoughts as something catches his ankle and he's sent pitching forward, landing heavily within a few feet of Ray, who's stirring just barely. 

He rolls over with a groan of pain, recognizing the flash of pain that went through his ankle immediately. Sprained, not broken. What had he tripped ove....r...his own shoelaces. Jesus christ, he'd tripped over his own shoelaces. How stupid was that?

“It's really stupid.” Ray replies, and Gavin startles, not realizing he's up. He didn't realize he'd said that out loud, either.

After that, the slaughter of the last five or so guys is easy. In a tight enclosed space, where they refuse to run, they're dead in seconds. Above, the hail of stones continues on. “Quit it!” Gavin shouts, turning back to Ray with a grin. “Well, that's over now. Want to head back?” As soon as he says it, Ray's eyes roll back into his head and he crumples. Gavin catches him before he hits his head, slowly lowering them both to the ground. His ankle hurts like hell, but he doesn't want reinforcements coming.

He fumbles for his phone, momentarily forgetting Geoff's number. As he does, a feathered dart falls to the ground, and he stares at it in disbelief. They'd tranquilized Ray like an animal. Infuriating, that was. Enough that he remembers the number.

“Geoff? Yeah, I'm fine-, no look there's a reason we were late. Yes I'm fine we're not dead! They're not holding a gun to my head this time, either. 'This time?' Uh. Some guys cornered us in an alley. Ray? He's fine. They just, uh...tranquilized him. Yes. No? I have a sprained ankle, I can't carry him back. I'm on Myrtle Street. Just come and get us you knob.” 

Gavin shuts the phone with a sigh and settles in for a wait. He brushes the hair back out of Ray's face and wonders how different things would be if people didn't target them so much. Maybe, they wouldn't have to flinch in dark alleys. Maybe they could have a date they rightly deserved without being fucking attacked.

His ankle hurts like hell.

He enjoys it.


End file.
